il avait des coquelicots dans la tête
by bxkanx
Summary: Une larme avait coulé. Puis deux, puis trois. Il n'arrivait plus à les arrêter. Mais il s'en fichait. La marée était haute dans son coeur, et voilà que cela débordait dans ses yeux. OS. Iwaoi.


Hello ! Me revoilà avec un OS et cette fois-ci sur Iwaoi. Alors plusieurs choses avant de commencer :

1) C'est angst parce que i don't know how to write soft iwaoi et qu'Oikawa mérite que de l'angst, bc you know it's Oikawa.

2) J'aimerais préciser qu'à l'origine j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose de vraiment très court et surtout qui ne devait pas partir dans tous les sens. Spoilers : échec cuisant. Surtout que la timeline n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais j'aime bien le rendu, donc bon.

3) J'ai écrit ça en écoutant énormément les chansons du groupe Petite League, surtout Shin Bruise et Yung Bubblegum, si vous voulez un fond sonore pendant votre lecture.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bruit du ballon résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Sa respiration saccadée. Le silence qui avait suivi. L'instant de flottement avant que les cris de joie de l'équipe adverse explosent.

L'état d'hébétement qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. L'incapacité de comprendre ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Le monde était fait de coton. Il sentait encore la balle rebondir sur ses bras. Elle avait laissé son empreinte comme une marque faite au fer chaud sur la peau.

Il revivait cet instant, indéfiniment. Il aurait pu arrêter ce ballon. Il aurait dû l'arrêter.

Il fallait réagir, il le savait. Esquisser un mouvement. Ne pas perdre la face — pas tout de suite, du moins, ça, ça serait pour plus tard, quand plus personne ne pourrait le voir. Cependant, il sentait que s'il bougeait maintenant, tout reprendrait son cours. Et s'il brisait ce moment, il serait forcé d'accepter la réalité. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. Demain lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il se retrouverait face à ce violet qui le répugnait au plus haut point. Il gagnerait ce match. Et tous les autres après ça. Mais ses bleus sur ses jambes et ses bras le ramenaient à la réalité.

Il sentait ses pieds décoller du sol pour rattraper la balle. Il voyait les chaises voltiger autour de lui, tandis qu'il s'écrasait violemment par terre. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elles étaient de papier. Des feuilles mortes qui se seraient envolées sous son poids.

L'adrénaline avait sur le moment effacé toute trace de douleur. Il ne devait pas y penser. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait c'était le ballon encore dans les airs. Indifférent à la gravité pour quelques secondes, seulement.

Sa dernière passe. Évidemment qu'elle avait été pour lui. Ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Si tout devait se jouer sur ce point, il ne voulait avoir aucun regret. Ils étaient bien plus que des coéquipiers, après tout.

La trajectoire parfaite se dirigeant vers lui. La justesse avec laquelle son ami avait frappé la balle. Puis le bruit de son corps mou qui tombait contre le parquet. La précipitation avec laquelle il s'était relevé.

Il avait senti que tout allait se jouer sur ce point. Les autres aussi. Il n'entendait plus rien que sa respiration. Lui et ses coéquipiers ne faisaient plus qu'un. Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Chaque regard était tourné vers la victoire.

C'était le silence qui l'avait ramené à la réalité. Bien plus significatif que les rebonds du ballon derrière lui. Bien plus pénétrant que la douleur brûlante qu'il ressentait sur ses avant-bras. Tellement plus fort que le sifflement de l'arbitre annonçant la fin du match. Il s'enroulait autour de lui comme un serpent vil.

Un poids s'était abattu sur lui, invisible. Ses épaules étaient devenues lourdes, si lourdes. Sa poitrine s'était contractée avec une telle violence qu'il avait eu l'impression de suffoquer. Ce silence avait eu quelque chose d'étouffant. Il résonnait encore à ses oreilles alors qu'il était bien loin du gymnase. Loin du volley, loin de tout ça.

Les feuilles étaient redevenues de simples chaises. Le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'une salle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Ils avaient perdu.

Tout ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fade.

Il en voulait à Karasuno. C'était injuste, pensait-il. Il ne méritait pas cette peine qui comprimait son cœur.

Mais surtout, il se blâmait lui. Il était le dernier à avoir touché la balle. Celui qui aurait pu éviter ça.

Oikawa savait que les autres ne lui en voulaient pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable. Et ça, ils devaient tous s'en douter.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, leurs pieds avaient pris le chemin de leur gymnase — par habitude, sûrement. Alors ils avaient ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux ensemble : jouer au volley.

Les rires étaient peut-être plus éraillés et moins forts qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Car pour eux — et surtout pour Oikawa — une passe valait plus que mille paroles. Puis il avait compris.

Merci, criait presque chaque ballon joué. Merci pour tout.

Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir d'ailleurs. Ses remerciements avaient été pitoyables, mais sincères. Il avait bégayé, buté sur chacun de ses mots. Sa langue refusait de les laisser glisser. Un étau serrait sa gorge, très fort. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il tenait fermement le manche d'un vieux balai.

Une larme avait coulé. Puis deux, puis trois. Il n'arrivait plus à les arrêter. Mais il s'en fichait. La marée était haute dans son cœur, et voilà que cela débordait dans ses yeux.

Tout était fini.

Dorénavant il allait devoir

g

r

a

n

d

i

r.

Oikawa ne voulait pas de ça. Il préférait que le silence l'étouffe.

* * *

— Oikawa ?

L'interpellé releva vivement la tête. Ses genoux repliés contre lui même, il serrait très fort une peluche Godzilla qui appartenait à Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier le dévisageait sans retenue, scrutant son visage à la recherche de quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Iwa-chan ? tenta de le provoquer Oikawa.

Il devait avoir l'air bien peu convaincant, avec ses yeux rouges et bouffis à force d'avoir trop pleuré avec son meilleur ami.

C'était Iwaizumi qui lui avait proposé de venir chez lui. Oikawa n'avait rien dit, mais il avait compris.

Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Ils avaient essayé de se retenir au début. Cette mascarade n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Le son du film qu'ils étaient supposés regarder permettait de masquer quelque peu le bruit de leurs sanglots.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Seulement attendu que les larmes se tarissent. Oikawa pouvait sentir les endroits où elles avaient séché sur ses joues.

Il avait tout donné. La moindre parcelle de son corps était dédiée au volley. Chaque nuit blanche, chaque blessure, chaque effort étaient dévoués à cette passion dévorante.

Il se souvenait d'Iwaizumi l'appelant à quatre heures du matin pour lui dire d'aller se coucher.

— Et toi Iwa-chan, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? lui rétorquait-il dans ces moments-là.

— Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, crétin, répondait son ami comme si c'était une évidence — ce n'en était pas une pour lui.

Ils finissaient souvent par ne pas dormir du tout, d'ailleurs. Dans ces cas-là, Iwaizumi sortait discrètement de chez lui et le rejoignait dans sa chambre. Ils s'allongeaient tranquillement sur son lit en se tenant simplement la main. Il arrivait qu'Iwaizumi l'enlace quand il remarquait les fleurs fanées étalées un peu partout sur le sol.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il souhaiterait que le soleil ne se lève jamais. Pour qu'il puisse rester ainsi. La fraîcheur de la nuit, ses paupières lourdes et la voix rauque de son meilleur ami. Au fond, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Oikawa savait très bien qu'il n'abandonnerait pas le volley. Même quand il serait un vieux croulant à la peau toute ridée, il continuerait d'y jouer. Il en était certain. Il s'imaginait parfois faire une passe à Iwaizumi, encore plus fatigué que lui.

Mais tout était parti si vite. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser à la suite. Et le voilà face à ce « après », incapable de donner une réponse.

Il voyait bien que ses parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'investissait tant.

Ce n'était qu'un sport, après tout.

Oikawa lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y jouait depuis qu'il était enfant. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Iwaizumi qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné et qui s'était toujours donné autant que lui.

Si ça se trouve, c'était Ushijima. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter lui et son talent brut. Il le détestait. Parce qu'il en était jaloux. Il avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Ou bien était-ce le génie de Kageyama ? Sans cesse avide d'apprendre, de s'améliorer alors qu'il était déjà un excellent joueur. Ses passes parfaites, son regard vide.

Son équipe aussi devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait toujours été une immense source de réconfort pour lui. Jouer avec ses coéquipiers avait été sa plus grande fierté. Il n'aurait jamais pu demander mieux.

Sa gorge se noua. Penser à tout ça lui avait donné envie de pleurer encore plus fort. Il resserra sa prise sur la peluche — cette stupide peluche.

Il sentit les mains chaudes d'Iwaizumi effleurer les siennes. Il lui prit doucement le Godzilla miniature.

— Je n'ai pas très envie que tu l'exploses, celle-ci, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à massacrer ce truc-là, il ne me sert à rien.

Il lui tendit un petit coussin avec des motifs étranges. Le jaune, le vert et le marron qui se mélangeaient dessus lui donnaient presque la nausée.

— Et en plus, c'est laid, plaisanta Oikawa tout en prenant quand même un air dégoûté.

Le générique du film prit fin. Le silence s'installa. Comme un vieil ami, il fut confortable. Différent de celui qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Moins étouffant, peut-être.

Pleurer l'avait épuisé. Ça ne lui avait pas fait du bien, mais ça ne lui avait pas fait de mal non plus. Il se sentait vide. Même l'air dans ses poumons lui semblait absent.

Il fixa le mur en face de lui, le regard dans le vague. Ses pensées divaguèrent. Il se demanda si les fleurs allaient bourgeonner pour toujours. Il avait peur qu'elles se fanent, qu'elles pourrissent.

Sa cage thoracique serait envahie de mauvaises herbes et il serait incapable de les enlever. Elles continueraient de grandir, grandir, grandir... Il finirait par ne plus pouvoir respirer. Des feuilles mortes sortiraient de sa bouche tandis qu'il pleurerait des pétales roses. Ses larmes deviendraient tulipes et ses poumons orties. Son cœur s'entourerait d'épines. Du bout de ses doigts apparaîtraient des agapanthes. Il serait sourd à cause des hortensias qui déborderaient de ses oreilles.

Oikawa cherchera sa respiration, pour toujours. Il s'accrochera désespérément à cette bouffée d'air, les mains glissantes. Les pétales couleront sans jamais s'arrêter, indifférents.

Puis il mourra. Ses fleurs auront fanées, finalement.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui l'avait fait éclater en sanglots, en premier lieu. Son genou écorché ? La vue du sang ? Ou l'humiliation cuisante d'être tombé devant Iwaizumi ?

— Allez lève toi, idiot !

Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste maladroit, étalant de la terre sur son visage. Il se décida finalement à attraper la main que lui tendait son ami.

— Je ne suis pas un idiot, grommela Oikawa.

Iwaizumi qui ramassait le ballon un peu plus loin releva vivement la tête.

— Ah oui ? Tu pourrais me dire qui — à part un crétin — glisse sur son lacet défait ?

Oikawa se demanda s'il plissait les yeux parce qu'il était énervé, ou bien parce que le soleil l'éblouissait. Dans tous les cas, il ne répondit rien légèrement apeuré et honteux.

Les picotements au niveau de son genou lui faisaient mal. Il se pencha au-dessus pour mieux voir et découvrit avec stupeur que de la terre et des graviers s'étaient coincés dans sa plaie. Il laissa échapper un cri.

Complètement paniqué, il pensa qu'il allait mourir. Son sang s'infecterait et des insectes microscopiques qui étaient cachés dans le sol allaient pondre des œufs dans son corps. Alors, ils finiraient par éclore et il deviendrait un petit garçon avec plein de trous dans la peau. C'était sa grande sœur qui lui avait raconté. S'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive il devait se désinfecter, et vite.

Il se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Là où ils étaient, Oikawa ne pouvait pas appeler sa mère ou sa sœur au secours. Le jardin d'Iwaizumi était trop loin de sa maison, il n'y arriverait jamais à temps.

Le sang continuait de couler. Il le regardait glisser sur sa jambe, jusqu'en bas de sa cheville. Le sillon qu'il avait créé faisait un contraste troublant avec sa peau. Peut-être pourrait-il y apercevoir les minuscules insectes ?

Et ces satanées larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à arrêter. La peur lui serrait le ventre. Il ne voulait pas mourir — pas si jeune du moins ! Il devait s'inscrire avec Iwaizumi dans une équipe de volley à la rentrée. Ça serait trop bête que tout se finisse maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? lui demanda son camarade, inquiet.

De toute sa hauteur ce dernier lui cachait le soleil, le rendant encore plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Iwa-chan, je... je… vais mourir, balbutia difficilement Oikawa avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Le regard qu'il lui lança fut à mi-chemin entre une profonde exaspération et de l'attendrissement. Il soupira.

— À cause de ça ? railla-t-il en pointant du doigt sa blessure mortelle.

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Il renifla bruyamment. Iwaizumi s'agenouilla en face de lui.

— Montre-moi ça, ordonna-t-il.

Avec une prévenance dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable, il pencha la tête sur le côté et examina la plaie. Il fronça les sourcils, concentré. Après un court silence, il finit par l'informer :

— Ça ne m'a pas l'air si grave que ça. Mais on va quand même aller te soigner. Grand-mère doit avoir du désinfectant quelque part. Tu peux marcher ?

— Oui, je pense.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Sans trop qu'Oikawa ne comprenne pourquoi, Iwaizumi lui indiqua son dos.

— Je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison, expliqua-t-il. Allez, monte.

Il lui sourit et ce fut comme si la douleur s'était envolée. Il en oublia les insectes et son sang en train de pourrir. Il grimpa et s'accrocha timidement à ses épaules.

— Merci, murmura Oikawa au creux de son oreille. Désolée d'être aussi peureux.

— Ce n'est rien. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas ton genou on va vite s'en occuper, promis, le rassura Iwaizumi.

Un peu plus à l'aise, il se laissa aller contre le dos de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et pendant tout le temps du trajet il n'y avait plus que le vent chaud d'été contre son corps et la respiration haletante d'Iwaizumi.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison tous les deux trempés de sueur, les vêtements leurs collants à la peau.

— Grand-mère ! appela plusieurs fois son camarade. Où es-tu ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules.

— Elle doit être partie faire des courses ou quelque chose du genre, supposa Oikawa.

— Peut-être, ouais. Enfin, on va se débrouiller de toute façon.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

— Bon. Ça doit être là.

Il pointa du doigt l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du lavabo. Il tendit le bras, mais c'était tout juste s'il atteignait le robinet. Il pesta.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Oikawa le vit sourire quand il aperçut quelque chose qui dut le satisfaire.

Iwaizumi saisit un tabouret bancal et le rapprocha près du meuble. Il monta dessus et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Oikawa réalisa soudainement que sa position était instable. Comme il se sentait parfaitement inutile à le regarder bêtement sans rien faire, il s'avança et le tint comme il put pour l'aider à ne pas tomber. Il prit le grognement de son ami pour un merci.

Alors qu'ils touchaient presque à leur but — c'est-à-dire atteindre l'armoire à pharmacie —, le pire arriva. Le pied d'Iwaizumi glissa et Oikawa ne put rien faire pour empêcher sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, leurs jambes nues contre le carrelage froid.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. À ce moment-là, la douleur d'Oikawa se volatilisa pour de bon. Il était presque certain que sa plaie avait déjà cicatrisé et qu'il ne restait plus rien des méchants insectes. Il avait hâte de raconter à sa sœur comment son sang était en fait invincible.

— Laisse tomber, Iwa-chan, dit Oikawa entre deux rires. Ça va mieux, les insectes sont partis.

Il ne répondit rien, mais le regard sceptique qu'il lui lança parla à sa place.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'assure que ça va aller.

Il se passa sa main sur son visage, peu convaincu.

— On va quand même rincer ton genou sous l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie, capitula-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Oikawa acquiesça et commença à retrousser son bermuda pour ne pas le mouiller. Il s'assit au bord de la baignoire. Alors qu'il allait prendre le pommeau de douche, Iwaizumi l'en empêcha et l'attrapa à sa place.

— Laisse, je vais le faire.

Il n'y eut plus que le son de l'eau qui coulait contre sa jambe. Son ami gardait les sourcils froncés de concentration et passait le jet avec précaution sur sa blessure. Ses mouvements étaient calmes et maîtrisés. Pour un enfant, il savait sacrément bien se débrouiller.

Il se surprit à penser que peut-être qu'à la place des œufs, des bourgeons écloraient dans son corps. Ainsi, des milliers de fleurs grandiraient sous sa peau, son sang serait de la sève et il pourrait semer des graines du bout de ses doigts. Il en offrirait des montagnes à Iwaizumi. De quoi remplir l'immense jardin de sa grand-mère pour les prochaines décennies.

— Dis, Iwa-chan... commença timidement Oikawa.

Sans le réaliser, il se mit à triturer ses mains.

— Mmm ?

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

— Je voulais m'excuser, pour aujourd'hui. C'est de ma faute si l'on n'a pas pu jouer plus longtemps. Et maintenant, on se retrouve coincé dans cette stupide salle de bain, et—

— Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Iwaizumi. Je m'en fiche. Puis regarde, on a bien rigolé. C'était amusant de te porter sur mon dos.

Il releva enfin la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Oikawa resta là, à le dévisager quelques instants, la bouche grande ouverte. Décidément, son meilleur ami avait trop la classe.

— Tu sais tenir les promesses, Oikawa ?

Il le fixa sans comprendre.

— Je te jure de toujours venir à ta rescousse, continua-t-il. Je t'aiderai contre n'importe quels insectes malfaisants. Et tes lacets défaits aussi.

Il lui tendit le petit doigt, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Oikawa fit une moue boudeuse et rétorqua :

— Et moi je te promets de toujours te rattraper quand tu tomberas ! Peu importe la hauteur de ta chute !

Il lui donna le sien en retour et ils serrèrent très fort le doigt de l'autre. Oikawa pensa qu'Iwaizumi méritait bien plus qu'un simple jardin rempli de fleurs. Il voulait lui offrir un champ tout entier.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Oikawa avait fini par rester chez lui — c'était toujours comme ça, il devait partir après avoir regardé un film, mais Iwaizumi avait déjà sorti un futon, alors il se glissait sous la couette et ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Sauf ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient pas discuté. Le lierre s'enroulant autour de sa gorge l'en avait empêché. Les larmes s'étaient peut-être calmées, mais sa peine n'avait cessé de gonfler.

Oikawa serrait toujours la peluche de Godzilla dans ses bras (voyant sa détresse Iwaizumi avait préféré lui rendre, non sans insister sur le fait que s'il l'abîmait, il le tuerait). Il était incapable de dire si son ami avait trouvé le sommeil — sa respiration n'était pas forte, mais calme.

Il se retourna dans ses draps un nombre incalculable de fois. Un coup la chaleur l'étouffait, la seconde d'après il frissonnait. Ses jambes tressautaient malgré elles, et ses pensées dansaient tout autour de lui. Il avait des coquelicots dans la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard (ou heures, le temps lui échappait), il entendit un soupir d'agacement sur sa gauche. Il se figea, ayant peur d'avoir réveillé son meilleur ami — enfin, si celui-ci dormait vraiment.

— Oikawa, je te jure que je vais te couper les jambes, si tu continues, le menaça finalement Iwaizumi à voix basse.

Cet avertissement le fit cesser tout mouvement.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

— C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dormais pas de toute façon.

Un silence. Le bruit d'une couette qui se froisse.

Malgré l'obscurité, il put voir Iwaizumi se tourner vers lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi dans le blanc des yeux. Son vis à vis finit par briser le calme ambiant.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Au début, il ne répondit rien. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Il était triste, mais ça, il le savait déjà. La douleur partirait. Tout partirait au bout d'un moment. Il ne resterait plus que des racines sèches. C'était ainsi. Les fleurs fanaient et lui aussi.

— J'ai des coquelicots dans la tête, avoua-t-il si bas qu'il se demanda si Iwaizumi l'avait entendu.

* * *

— Oikawa, magne-toi ! le pressa Iwaizumi.

Complètement essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite, la seule réponse qu'il fut capable de lui prodiguer fut un râle pitoyable, accompagné de gestes brassant plus d'air qu'un oiseau battant des ailes.

D'abord, cela leur avait pris au moins trois bonnes heures avant d'arriver dans cet endroit perdu en pleine campagne. Puis une heure de plus, pour trouver la maison des grands-parents de Hanamaki qui avaient généreusement accepté de les héberger pour les quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer ici.

Heureusement qu'Iwaizumi avait prévu de la marge — beaucoup trop, mais finalement cela avait fini par devenir trop peu —, au cas où ils se perdraient. Les champs de blé donnaient l'impression de se répéter à l'infinie et les petites routes cabossées se ressemblaient toutes.

À vrai dire, Oikawa pensait qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester chez la grand-mère d'Iwaizumi et de simplement camper dans le jardin à l'arrière de sa maison. Mais non, il avait fallu que son meilleur ami décide de le traîner à ce stupide festival.

Enfin, il se plaignait, mais il avait été incapable de refuser sa demande. Quand il avait su que le groupe préféré d'Iwaizumi donnait un concert, il s'était empressé d'acheter les places avec lui. À bien y réfléchir, c'était totalement de sa faute.

Ils continuèrent de courir comme des dératés. Au loin, Oikawa pouvait entendre les rumeurs de la musique et le brouhaha incessant d'une foule. Ils finirent par arriver à temps, complètement épuisés par leur course infernale.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les gens, et trouvèrent une place assez proche de la scène. Ils s'assirent et patientèrent en attendant que le concert commence. Ils avaient seulement manqué plus de la moitié des autres artistes présents. Rien de bien alarmant, donc.

Mais bon, Oikawa n'était pas particulièrement déçu. Il s'en fichait pas mal, à vrai dire. En revanche, ce qui l'intéressait c'était le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son camarade. Iwaizumi se montrait souvent renfrogné et ce genre de sourires était rare.

Oikawa appréciait beaucoup cette facette de son ami. Il l'aimait bien parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir l'apercevoir — et d'aussi près. Bien évidemment, Iwaizumi ne souriait pas qu'en sa présence (ça aurait été prétentieux de sa part de penser ça). Mais ce sourire en particulier, c'était celui qui éclairait son visage quand il était si heureux que même sa bouche ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester de marbre.

Iwaizumi remarqua alors l'intérêt particulier avec lequel il était dévisagé. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-il l'air taquin.

Oikawa cala sa tête dans la paume de sa main, et répondit avec malice.

— À part ta mine affreuse ? Je ne vois rien d'autre, Iwa-chan.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin. J'aurais dû venir ici sans toi.

— Sauf que sans moi, ton formidable meilleur ami, tu ne serais même pas là, roucoula Oikawa.

Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à rétorquer une réplique bien trouvée, quand une fille aux cheveux verts (probablement la chanteuse) prit la parole pour annoncer le début du concert. Tous les gens autour d'eux se levèrent et ils firent de même.

Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit encore plus ce soir-là. Il ne se rappelait presque pas la musique. Seulement des yeux brillants d'Iwaizumi et de ses lèvres qui ne cessèrent de s'étirer dans une joie mal contenue.

Dans les champs tout autour de lui, il aurait juré voir des tournesols se tourner vers eux. Oikawa ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que ce jour-là. Il en aurait pleuré tant le bonheur lui serrait le cœur.

* * *

— Tu es sûr qu'on est pas déjà passé par là ? interrogea une énième fois Oikawa.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

— Je n'en sais rien. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne connais pas non plus très bien ce coin complètement paumé du Japon.

— À ce rythme-là, on va passer la nuit dehors. Peut-être qu'au petit matin on finira par retrouver nos cadavres dévorés par des loups, se plaignit Oikawa.

— Oikawa. Il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue. Ça m'étonnerait, qu'un loup sorte de la terre et nous attaque. Maintenant, rends-toi utile au lieu de geindre comme un enfant de huit ans. Même Takeru serait plus courageux que toi.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de prendre une mine profondément offensée, tout en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche de façon dramatique. Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré face à ce spectacle.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, à la recherche de la maison où ils étaient supposés dormir. Après le concert, enivrés par l'alcool et l'euphorie du moment, ils avaient un peu erré dans la campagne. Sauf que ce simple égarement avait pris des proportions inquiétantes. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et ils avaient fini par se perdre.

Tout autour d'eux, les champs semblaient les narguer. La lune éclairait faiblement le paysage accentuant l'air sinistre de l'endroit. Les collines à perte de vue lui donnaient le tournis et l'unique arbre des alentours aux branches nues — alors que l'on était en plein mois de juillet — ne le rassurait pas plus que le reste du décor.

Oikawa avait toujours été un peureux. Un peureux que sa fierté empêchait d'assumer pleinement. Son ego ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était effrayé et qu'il repensait à toutes les histoires angoissantes qu'Hanamaki avait pu lui raconter jusqu'à aujourd'hui — et Dieu savait qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet.

Iwaizumi quant à lui, ne laissait rien paraître. Il se contentait d'avancer en espérant que la maison apparaîtrait devant eux comme par magie.

Ils marchèrent encore un petit moment dans l'obscurité avant que le paysage change drastiquement.

— Un verger ! s'exclama Iwaizumi.

Celui-ci était grand et les arbres fruitiers parfaitement alignés. Comme tout ici, il donnait la sensation de ne jamais prendre fin, s'étendant à l'infinie. Surpris, Oikawa accéléra le pas pour monter au niveau de son ami.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, tout de même ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'impression que ce décor n'était pas là, il y a deux minutes à peine ?

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

— Je ne sais pas... Comme s'il venait d'apparaître ? Non. C'est plutôt nous, qui nous sommes échoués ici. Une porte était ouverte et on l'a franchie.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules, insensible à ses étranges paroles.

— Maintenant qu'on y est, autant en profiter. Viens, on va faire un tour.

Il lui prit la main comme pour le rassurer et l'entraîna entre les diverses rangées d'arbres. Oikawa frissonna au contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Le verger donnait l'impression d'être irréel, comme un mirage. Une bulle en suspend entre deux réalités. Le calme qui y régnait n'avait rien de naturel. L'air était sec — presque suffocant — et les feuilles bruissaient toutes seules alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent, pas même une légère brise. Il se sentait épié comme si les arbres lui reprochaient de fouler l'herbe. Le son de ses pas l'inquiétait : parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Les semelles ne crissaient pas contre la terre. Il aurait pu voler au-dessus du sol que cela aurait été la même chose.

Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer la couleur des fruits et des fleurs qui apparaissaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Un pied posé et voilà qu'une nuée de violettes arrivaient tout autour de sa chaussure. Mais quand il se retournait pour voir la traînée qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, tout avait disparu.

Les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat terne. Elles semblaient être loin, très loin de lui. Oikawa était certain qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour en cueillir une. Il l'aurait arrachée aussi facilement que l'on saisissait une pomme. Mais les étoiles qu'il voyait étaient mortes. Il se demanda ce qu'il tiendrait dans ses mains s'il en attrapait une. Est-ce qu'elle s'éteindrait dans sa paume ? Peut-être finirait-il par n'avoir que de la poussière. De la poussière d'étoiles.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La voix d'Iwaizumi le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il sursauta et porta ses doigts sur sa joue humide. Il essuya ses larmes rapidement.

— Je... hésita-t-il. Pour rien Iwa-chan. J'ai senti un truc bizarre sur ma jambe et j'ai paniqué. Tu sais à quel point j'adore les insectes.

— Tu as paniqué de façon bien silencieuse, si tu veux mon avis.

Iwaizumi n'était pas dupe, Oikawa en était parfaitement conscient. Et le regard sceptique mélangé d'inquiétude qu'il lui lançait ne faisait que confirmer cette pensée. La main de son meilleur ami se resserra encore dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir les violettes à ses pieds fleurir de plus en plus fort.

— Je vais bien, lui assura-t-il.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

— Tu dis toujours ça quand ça ne va pas. J'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour un idiot.

Son ton était froid. Le cœur d'Oikawa se serra. Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais son interlocuteur fut plus rapide.

— Je n'ai jamais insisté parce que je sais très bien comment tu es. Tu finis toujours par m'empêcher d'entrer. Tu laisses les mauvaises herbes et les ronces me repousser. Sauf que ça ne marche plus. Je n'ai plus peur de me faire du mal. Oikawa, je te l'ai promis.

Il avança vers lui et prit délicatement le visage d'Oikawa entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, il sentit les larmes dévaler à toute vitesse sur ses joues. Il n'essaya pas de les arrêter. Elles allèrent s'écraser au sol dans un énorme fracas.

— Iwa-chan arrête... Ça ne sert à rien. Je n'arriverais plus à te rattraper si je fais ça.

— Ça ne sert à rien ? s'emporta Iwaizumi. Tu sais peut-être ce que je ressens ? Tu sais ce que ça fait, de te voir te refermer sur toi-même ? De se sentir impuissant face à ta tristesse ?

Sa voix se brisa. Des andromèdes commencèrent à pousser au creux des paumes de son ami. De plus en plus grosses, elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et continuèrent leur ascension dans son cou. Une peur immense s'empara alors d'Oikawa.

— Hajime, se mit-il à le supplier. S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fanes. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'ai besoin de toi.

Ses larmes coulaient à flot maintenant. Elles faisaient un bruit comparable à une immense averse et ricochaient sur son ami. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il n'y avait que lui qui pleurait.

— Alors, parle-moi.

— Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable.

Iwaizumi lui offrit le sourire le plus triste qu'il eut jamais vu. Son cœur explosa. Les arbres se rapprochèrent, resserrant leur étreinte angoissante. Les feuilles volèrent tout autour d'eux. Des racines sortirent du sol et se lièrent à leurs chevilles.

Il sentit la main d'Iwaizumi glisser de la sienne. Ce dernier le regardait, résigné.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, avoua-t-il. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus.

Il le lâcha. Oikawa hurla. La terre se mit à trembler et le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Il tendit le bras dans un geste désespéré, tandis que son meilleur ami disparaissait dans le vide. Les racines l'empêchaient de bouger et le maintenaient en l'air alors que tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

Il ne vit même pas son visage dans sa chute. Seulement des andromèdes qui continuaient de fleurir, sans fin. Iwaizumi tombait et il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Il avait brisé sa promesse. Il cria jusqu'à ce que des chrysanthèmes gonflent dans sa gorge. Alors, les racines finirent par céder et lui aussi, il chuta.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Le bruit des gouttes contre les murs du gymnase résonnait si fort qu'Oikawa devait presque crier pour se faire entendre. La porte grande ouverte laissait entrer une odeur d'asphalte mouillé. Des fleurs blanches ornaient les parterres.

— Bon, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! On range tout, ordonna le capitaine à son équipe.

— OK ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Tous commencèrent à s'affairer et à nettoyer la salle. L'entraînement était resté détendu malgré l'approche des matchs du printemps interlycée. Oikawa savait que les plus jeunes joueurs se mettaient beaucoup la pression, étant donné que les terminales allaient jouer leur dernier tournoi. En tant qu'aîné et capitaine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, il se contenta de dire quelques mots d'encouragement et préféra laisser la charge d'un discours mieux construit à leur entraîneur.

Après ça, ils allèrent tous se changer. Sur le moment, il ne remarqua pas les coups d'œil inquiets d'Iwaizumi — il fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Il attendit que les vestiaires soient complètement vides, avant de finalement lâcher innocemment :

— Un problème, Iwa-chan ? Tu m'as l'air bien tendu depuis tout à l'heure. C'est le stress des matchs de demain, c'est ça ?

Le coup qu'il lui assena en guise de réponse lui arracha une grimace.

— Hé ! geignit-il. Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as fait super mal.

— C'était le but de la manœuvre, crétin.

Le ton avec lequel il avait parlé se voulait détendu, mais Oikawa pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Néanmoins, il ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de simplement lui tirer la langue.

Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber dru. Il soupira, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris un parapluie. Il espérait qu'Iwaizumi y avait pensé et qu'il n'aurait pas à se protéger avec son sac et mouiller tous ses cours — encore.

— Tu n'aurais pas un parapluie, par hasard ? demanda Oikawa plein d'espoir.

— Non. Je te rappelle que tu me l'as cassé la dernière fois qu'il a plu.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je devrais peut-être t'en racheter un.

— C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis ça. Je vais finir par y croire, ricana-t-il.

— Oh ça va ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller te l'acheter maintenant.

Comme pour le contredire, et l'empêcher de s'aventurer au-delà du porche sous lequel ils étaient, le vent se leva et des gouttes de pluie lui éclaboussèrent au visage. Le rire d'Iwaizumi résonna à ses oreilles. Vexé, il croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse.

Des flaques commencèrent à se former dans les endroits où le sol était troué. Il les regarda se remplirent à une vitesse affolante. Il remarqua alors que les fleurs blanches devenaient de plus en plus transparentes au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Fasciné, il se pencha en avant pour mieux observer le phénomène.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna, Iwaizumi, curieux.

Sans se retourner, il répondit.

— Je regarde les fleurs pâlir à cause de la pluie, il marqua une pause. Enfin, elles ne pâlissent pas vraiment. Elles deviennent transparentes. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça des fleurs squelettes.

Iwaizumi s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il resta un moment à les fixer d'un air distrait.

— Dis Oikawa... commença-t-il. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas inquiéter l'équipe par rapport à... Tu sais... il semblait chercher ses mots, hésitant. Au fait que ça pourrait être notre dernier match et tout ça. Mais avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de faire la même chose. Tu es bien plus que mon capitaine, tu es mon ami aussi.

Oikawa crut voir les fleurs frémir (à moins que ce ne fut lui). Sa main s'arrêta d'un coup de toucher les pétales. Il avait l'impression que si ses doigts les effleuraient elles se décomposeraient dans sa paume.

— Merci, Iwa-chan, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Tu ne veux pas en parler, hein ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-il.

Bien sûr que si ça l'était. Les ronces dans son cœur devenaient plus menaçantes, resserrant leur étreinte infernale.

— Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa question, uniquement une inquiétude parfaitement sincère. Cacher les fleurs qui fanaient en lui était de plus en plus ardu.

— J'en suis incapable, finit par avouer Oikawa. Si je le faisais, la pluie ne s'arrêterait plus jamais de tomber. Et nous aussi.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de chuter du moment que je suis avec toi, déclara simplement Iwaizumi.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus quand Oikawa se mit à pleurer. Il se contenta d'essuyer méticuleusement chacune de ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne pleuvait plus. Le ciel était gris et l'air lourd. Il sembla à Oikawa que les flaques d'eau auraient pu l'emmener ailleurs. Il lui aurait suffi de se laisser couler.

* * *

— Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, lui annonça Iwaizumi comme si de rien était.

— Tu dois te tromper, rétorqua Oikawa sur le même ton indifférent.

Ils étaient dehors, assis sur les marches à l'arrière de la maison de la grand-mère de son ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici. Et la raison qui les avait poussés à revenir n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Cette dernière avait fini par faner.

Oikawa s'était demandé à quoi elle pouvait ressembler maintenant. Il n'avait jamais assisté à ça. Évidemment, dans sa famille aussi c'était arrivé. Mais c'était très souvent des oncles, des tantes ou des cousins éloignés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu comprendre.

Iwaizumi lui raconta qu'on avait mis sur ses yeux deux pervenches et que ses poignets furent entourés d'aubépines. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre qu'un morceau de Chopin et des paroles prononcées à la volée. Les gens autour de lui avaient semblé pressés, lui avait-il confié.

— C'est étrange, comme personne ne s'est attardé plus que ça. Ça m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai eu envie de hurler tout le long de la cérémonie. Personne n'essayait de cacher son ennui, expliqua Iwaizumi à Oikawa.

— Tu penses qu'elle aurait été vexée ?

Il réfléchit avant de répondre.

— Non. Elle aurait été exaspérée par le nombre de personnes qui étaient seulement venues pour faire bonne figure. Elle aurait trouvé ça l'hypocrisie. Et dieu sait combien elle détestait ça.

— C'est vrai, ria Oikawa. Tu te souviens de la fois où elle avait dit au voisin qu'elle ne supportait pas la façon dont il lui parlait ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Iwaizumi. Elle lui avait carrément expliqué que s'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne fallait pas faire semblant et que de toute façon le ressenti était réciproque.

— Je n'oublierai jamais la tête que l'homme avait tirée à ce moment-là. C'était mémorable.

Une odeur de nostalgie chatouilla les narines d'Oikawa tandis qu'ils continuaient à se rappeler certains moments de leur enfance. Il réalisa avec stupeur à quel point le temps avait filé. Combien ils avaient grandi.

— Je ne rigolais pas Oikawa quand je t'ai dit ça, insista son camarade cassant le cocon agréable des souvenirs dans lequel ils s'étaient confortablement installés. Je le pense vraiment.

L'intéressé évita le regard de son ami.

— Ne t'imagine pas que j'attends une réponse de ta part, continua-t-il. Et puis s'il y en a une, ce n'est pas obligé qu'elle vienne tout de suite. De toute façon, je ne partirai pas.

Il rapprocha ses jambes contre son torse et appuya son menton contre ses genoux. Au loin, Oikawa remarqua des jonquilles. Il se demanda si elles avaient toujours été là.

* * *

L'air était en train de l'étouffer. À moins que ce ne soit la faute des orties dans ses poumons. Il ne savait plus très bien.

— Si tu as du mal respirer, on peut ouvrir la fenêtre, proposa Iwaizumi qui avait vraisemblablement entendu sa respiration saccadée.

— Mais il pleut dehors. Tu vas finir trempé ! protesta-t-il.

— Tu n'as qu'à me faire de la place. C'est un matelas pour deux.

Il hocha la tête — bien qu'Iwaizumi ne dut pas le remarquer puisque l'obscurité les enveloppait —, et se décala sur le côté pour lui faire de la place.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les volets, la faible lueur des lampadaires de la rue éclaira la pièce. Un courant d'air frais passa sur son visage. Il frissonna et s'enroula un peu plus dans les draps chauds.

— Ça va mieux ? s'enquit son ami, après s'être glissé sous la couette.

— Oui. Enfin, il faut laisser le temps à mes poumons, je crois. C'est les orties qui ont dû s'emballer.

Il n'expliqua pas pourquoi. Il n'eut pas besoin, car Iwaizumi avait compris. S'il avait eu des mauvaises herbes, elles auraient sûrement gonflé à l'heure qu'il était.

Il se demanda ce que son meilleur ami ressentait en ce moment même. Sans doute de la tristesse comme lui. Il était conscient que leur défaite contre Karasuno n'était pas le seul à l'avoir affectée.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré la peine qu'avait Iwaizumi, c'était moins grave. Peut-être que son coéquipier arriverait à passer à autre chose rapidement. Qu'il grandirait avec aisance, sans la moindre peur.

Ça mettait Oikawa en colère. Il se disait que c'était injuste. Pourquoi lui, serait-il habité de toutes ses fleurs mélancoliques tandis que son ami n'aurait rien ?

Puis la culpabilité d'avoir de telles pensées lui serrait le cœur. Iwaizumi suintait de douleur et ça se voyait. Il était juste aveuglé par les soucis qui poussaient dans sa tête.

— Est-ce que tu es triste ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Une voiture passa. Les lampadaires grésillèrent.

— La vraie question, c'est plutôt : es-tu triste, toi, Oikawa ?

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, fit remarquer ce dernier.

— Toi non plus.

Il soupira, las.

— Tu sais très bien la réponse, Iwa-chan.

— Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ?

— Parce que j'ai peur.

Il regretta sa confession à la seconde où elle sortit de sa bouche. Les mots avaient glissé sur ses lèvres, impossibles à rattraper. Le silence s'abattit presque aussi violemment que la foudre.

— De quoi ?

Ils se faisaient face dorénavant. Oikawa était incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. Ils étaient son point d'ancrage. S'il brisait ce lien, il allait se noyer.

— De grandir, finit-il par avouer. Ça me terrifie et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Comme il voyait qu'Iwaizumi attendait qu'il continue, il ajouta la gorge serrée.

— Enfin, si je sais. Parce que l'inconnu me paralyse. J'ai déjà du mal à rester en vie aujourd'hui, comment pourrai-je savoir ce qui m'attend dans plusieurs années ?

— On ne peut pas et c'est ça le principe de la vie, Oikawa, répondit calmement Iwaizumi. Le futur a toujours été incertain et c'est ce qui te permet de vivre comme tu l'entends. Tu construis ton propre avenir dans le présent.

— Mais comment veux-tu que je construise quoi que ce soit, si les seules choses que j'ai sont des ancolies dans mes paumes et un cœur entouré de ronces ?

Iwaizumi prit ses mains dans les siennes et entreprit d'arracher une à une les fleurs.

— Tu n'as pas que ça. Tu es tellement plus que ta tristesse. Arrête de ne te résumer qu'à tes peines.

Oikawa ne trouva rien à répondre alors il se contenta de garder le silence. Il fixa ses paumes : des bourgeons commençaient déjà à apparaître. Iwaizumi aurait beau essayer de les lui enlever, elles resteraient toujours là. Jamais il n'arriverait à les faire disparaître.

Il n'avait même plus assez de larmes pour pleurer.

— Iwa-chan, j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur, si tu savais.

— J'ai tellement peur, répéta-t-il.

Les bras protecteurs qui vinrent l'enlacer l'apaisèrent un peu.

— Ça va aller, le rassura Iwaizumi.

— Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu restes à mes côtés.

Son interlocuteur se détacha de lui pour le regarder, confus.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai brisé ma promesse, moi, confia-t-il, misérable. Je n'ai pas su te rattraper. Pardonne-moi.

Il n'arriva pas à retenir le hoquet de surprise qui lui échappa lorsqu'Iwaizumi se pencha brusquement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne réagit pas et alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait, son ami s'était déjà détaché de lui.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Tu en es conscient j'espère ?

Il passa une main sur ses lèvres, trop choqué pour répondre.

— Je... Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-il.

— Oikawa, si je n'ai pas fané jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi.

Il sentit quelque chose tomber de ses poumons. Les orties vinrent s'écraser au fond de son estomac. Alors qu'il passait une main sur la joue d'Iwaizumi, des pensées bleues se mirent à fleurir partout à l'intérieur de lui. Un sourire étira son visage. Il avait enfin compris.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

Oikawa franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Iwaizumi passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il posait l'autre dans sa nuque. Il frissonna.

Oikawa s'allongea sur le matelas, s'éloignant quelques secondes de trop d'Iwaizumi. Plus il l'embrassait, plus il devenait avide de ses lèvres. Et il voyait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça.

Il avait l'impression que chaque baiser échangé était différent. Il y avait toujours au fond cette façon de faire presque désespérée. Mais il y avait aussi de la douceur. De l'inquiétude. Des regrets. Beaucoup de regrets.

Oikawa était stupide, il le savait. Il lui avait fallu un de temps fou pour réaliser que la réponse était là, sous ses yeux — ou plutôt contre ses lèvres.

Il comprit qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Les fleurs ne poussaient pas du jour au lendemain, après tout. Les orties et toutes les autres mauvaises herbes faneraient. Il apprendrait à mieux respirer. Et les pétales qui couleraient de ses yeux seraient beaux et colorés. C'était ce qu'il espérait.

La chambre fut alors envahie de coquelicots. Il en restait certains dans les recoins de sa tête, mais il se persuada que tout irait bien. Iwaizumi lui avait promis.

Les fleurs n'étaient pas éternelles et eux l'étaient encore moins.

* * *

Bon alors déjà j'ai juste une précision à faire par rapport aux coquelicots : je sais pas trop ce que ça signifie réellement dans le langage des fleurs, mais ça m'a toujours évoqué une certaine mélancolie, parce que quand j'étais petite je trouvais ça triste qu'elles fanent aussi rapidement. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'associe cette fleur à quelque chose de plutôt négatif et triste.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review, pour me donner votre avis, j'en serais ravie. J'espère que cet OS vous a plus et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
